swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fexghadi
Beginner Guide comments and questions Click on Edit next to the title to add your comment or question. How do I enter my Guild in a Guild Challenge? 21:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Banman193 Guilds are automatically grouped with other guilds each 48 hours. If your guild is fresh new, wait for the next challenge to boot. More info on the Guild page. Please do not remove the "br" lines for now ---- Your opinion please I would love to hear it over here. There are also discussion on other subjects which might be nice to participate in here (about categorization), over here (about creating new pages). If you don't feel like talking about those subjects, that's fine. But i would love to hear what you think about it. Well I will update it to reflect more data, just wanted to get the core and most important stuff up first before I hacked the nitty gritty of the lesser items. Acheron143 04:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Evokers and some classes only take 1 handed items, not 2 handed items. I just did a little looking a testing. Acheron143 23:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Healers accept 1 and 2 handed blunt weapons, Summoners will go for 1 and 2 handed spears, and I have no difference in the % shown when suggesting a 1 or 2 handed axe to a Singing Axe. That being said, I'm sticking into the palace and don't see any Evoker anymore, but as they only accept Daggers and Staves, I fail to see your point. Those weapon categories don't have any 1H or 2H subdivision. Fexghadi 23:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you in for it? Would you like to have some extra buttons, getting a bit more options and a promotion on the wiki? I have seen your contributions and feel that it might be good to give you admin status. But only if you feel you are 'up to it'. Factually not much changes, beside that you get some extra buttons and a bit of extra responsibility to behave nicely (which you are doing, no doubt about that). We could use your efforts in continueing participation to improving the wiki. Let me know what you think :Well, I guess it can't hurt anyway, but my participation is rather occasional. There might be times when I don't login for a few days, for example, and others when I spend all day improving an article that I think will really help the players (like the bonus stat things or the more recent item efficiency tables). I wouldn't mind getting those few extra buttons, but I wouldn't feel more obliged to get here more frequently because of that. Though if I get them, you can be sure I'll use them for the good of the wiki. :So, if you need more info, just let me know. Fexghadi 22:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It isn't required to be here daily to be a good admin. Welcome on board. You are now officially an admin, and i will post an update on the community message about it as well as the front page. ::If you feel you need any help, info or yust want to ask something, you know where to find me. ::BTW, it might be nice if you also make a nice signature for yourself and add a little something about you on your user page. :: :::I'll need a bit of help on where I can make up for a nice signature thing... Fexghadi 14:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had a big laugh at your userpage. Hilarious also the pic you use as profile picture. ::::About your sig: You can offcourse try and imitate me, FourteenDays, Leviathan 89, Godisme or be creative yourself ;). Do notice that my signature isn't pretty looking for monobook users (the other skin fairly frequently used by wikians). ::::Oh btw, i also replied to your comment on my talkpage :::: :::::Seems the signature thing won't work, although I followed the instructions on 15Days' page... that's what I get with 3~: }} ::::::That signature replacement line is case sensitive. Use }} instead (it will result into this: ) I would however recommend using slightly adjusted colors to make people able to differentiate between admins on this wiki. :::::: :::::::Will do. Thanks. :::::::Edit: I can't get it to work whatever I do... >.< Fexghadi 16:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::For the greater good... Fexghadi Talk S&P 17:25,11/26/2011 Could use some help Dear Fexghadi I know you have been doing a VERY great deal with helping out on this wiki. Recently the admin group has been granted information which is really good to have on the wiki. It is however a bit much. Would you be so kind to if you feel like helping out to inserting this information onto the wiki? It will certainly give the wiki a massive boost in valuable information. Thanks for considering it. :Mailed you Fexghadi Talk S&P 22:55,12/5/2011 Beginner guides update talk section Gonna get started soon (± 2 hours after this post) Came back later than foreseen from the gym, will start after dinner : You did a nice work with the beginner's guide. However, i have a feeling that you should split it up and devide the content over various pages. The page becomes waaay too long. : I have added a few pictures, multi column Table of Content, and removed some typos and wrong grammar. : ::Seems like a good idea to me, however, I'll see for a nice splitting once the article is fully done. I'll be busy these next 5 hours as well (have been working all night, tea helped me stay awake (30 hours without sleeping atm)) and I'll be busy tomorrow and saturday as well. Will try to complete it if I have some free time; anyway, most details are already explained, all what's left looks like a walkthrough for levels 100 and over, and some game mechanics already detailed on various pages. Heaviest job is already done, and you greatly helped to make it look better, thanks for that as well. :::Hi Fex, :::Seeing the pictures you have recently uploaded i think the start of the game has been having a make over recently. Can you tell me what has changed with this makeover? There has been talk about 'shop being under water effect' and such. Thanks in advance! :::Oh, btw... have blocked a user for removing content. Gave him a week's cooling time. ::: ::::Just a blurry effect from a visual update. Can be disabled in the settings after I complained on their facebook page. ::::Also, I'd like to entirely delete the "Beginner Guide" named page to use it again as a table of contents. Is this possible? because I tried but it always redirects to the Beginner Guide Part II page (that's because I edited the guide and renamed it after I ended up with the current page you're seeing). Thanks :::::Sure is. Oh btw, can you help this poor fella out. Thanks! ::::: ::::::November - December mistake: you still would be in line with your stated deadline. Only the deadline is quite lengthy ;) ::::::Removing content from pages: Usually that would result in a ban ;) Shall i do that now as well? Oh wait... You are admin, you can unban yourself the moment you are banned ;) ::::::Beginner guide part 4 link removal: Honestly i think having those links at the top of the page is mainly for ease of use. Not solely for the fact that those are already present at the bottom. I added the TOC code to be sure it would start under the links, so the links would almost bite you in the face in case somebody wanted to use them. :::::: :::::::You wanted me to split the guide into shorter pages to make it more easily readable, so did I. Also, as I said above, I'm planning to use the page you kindly linked me to without that redirection thing as a TOC for the whole guide, thus it's likely I'll put a link to that page atop each page when I'm done. However, this guide is still under construction, and will be done in the coming week, I hope. Until then, I'd rather keep working on it my way: don't take it personal, I'm an autonomous person. I know you're doing this for the wiki's sake, and that's the reason I'm not going after you, and instead keep it on my way of thinking. : I must say, that some of your captions on the pictures added at the guide are nicely thought of. : Dust, as in good ol' cocaine, will indeed not kill a gerbip. It sure as hell will make the warrior however be a total freak and reckless as he ever dreamed to be. : Happy to see you are taking this guide to a very high quality level! : Personal opinion versus stretching out information Dear Fex, Today i saw you adjusting a gameplay guide to display the quote: '... but still... who wants staves?' instead of 'and is carpenter-only.' I do understand that is your point of view, and that you truely believe staves are not worth your time and effort. However this page is meant as informative part of the wiki and therefor personal opinions should be kept to the minimum in my perspective. So while you could think this to be true, others might think otherwise. Therefor i think it is wise to try and avoid inserting your personal beliefs into the wiki unless specifically stated (and on a specific page where it is clear to be your opinion, like for instance a blog post or something). Thanks for the help you have given so far. Appreciate what you have been adding to the wiki. ::Well, I removed that information for the single good reason that that staff isn't carpenter-only (and the category page is probably wrong or I misread it). About the "who wants staves?" thing, I maybe should have been less ironic and just written "Staves aren't in great demand anyway". Up to you to change that little sentence if you think it doesn't fit in the table. I'm ok with that. :::I have removed the comment. Staves where in fairly great demand back when i was playing. :::On a side note, can you confirm or deny this, and tell me what update he is talking about. ::: ::::It is correct, and it was in the last "big" update that nerfed applicants' rate coming to your shop. Using admin powers and communication Dear Fex, I have seen you revert an edit which was done in good faith by a not logged in editor on the wiki. You are right that the edit isn't all that great an edit, and that improving it was needed. However, seeing that this editor may return and see his edit gone for no clear reason, might become less motivated to contribute to the wiki. Communication is key here. If you tell him/ her why you have reverted the change, and tell him how he/ she should do it better next time, might make this person willing to make even more edits. We love to have more editors on here, so that the wiki is improved even more. I do hope you feel the same about this. Let me know if you disagree with me on this, i love to hear about it. :Hello there. I know I messed up a bit with my keyboard there, but if one looks carefully at the edits, he'll see I didn't really revert his editing. In fact, I reverted my own previous one because I pressed my ENTER button prematurately. That user's edit is still fully there, I actually added one more sentence to it. : However, it seems I messed up the Category link at the bottom of the page, or something like that: there's a "{C" thing that was repeating itself at the end of the first paragraph each time I tried to correct/revert my accidental edit. I'll let you fix it to prevent further confusion. Use the comparing tool between his edit and my first edit after his one, it is on line 3. :: You know that conclusions are made quickly these days. I did not see anything wrong with your edits, only i wanted to point out to you that it is wise, as admin, to communicate about reverts (or errors) with users involved to prevent confusion. :: So a simple: Hey, i accidentally pushed the revert button but have later added your comment to the page. I think however that it was needing some slight touch up so i adjusted it. would have been fine. (you offcourse can still do that ;) ) :: It helps to keep people who want to help out here motivated and feel welcome too! Don't feel bad about mistakes. You really don't want to know how many i have made on the wiki so far. :: :::I actually didn't revert his edit. I was gonna add my two cents, but then messed up twice or thrice, before dismantling all of my edits. Only thing that happened to that person's contribution was an edit. :::P.S. I'd like to know, but have you kept count? ::::No, i am not (that) masochistic that i keep count of all my errors. But i made quite a few. Not only on this wiki, but on several others too. I however correct them when i see them (and it's not always that i see them right away). :::: Change in achievements page Hi Fex, I reverted your edit on the Achievements page, due to readability issues i experience with this page. You removed the hard lines on the page which i intentionally added to make the sections on the page easier to distinguish. Seeing also that you added 'an average of 40' on the bins, which i highly doubt to be true, i completely reverted it. I might however be wrong regarding the upgrader achievement that it indeed has changed to be an average of 40 (so 3 bins of 120 will get you the achievement too). If you can somehow confirm your claim, please do add info on it. I do hope you don't take insult from this measure. Please also note that i have added notes on questpages as well as questlist regarding ongoing edit wars (people changing edits with information about shop levels and rewards which truely weren't helpfull). I will start to warn people who continue to change the information and might give bans for those who persist. ::While I'm okay for reverting any style and formatting I might have done to make the pages more easily readable for everyone, I don't see why you changed the info on that achievement, considering I'm an active player and don't change info if I'm not sure they're right. Do you remember that Crafting research page, for instance? ::Also, to prove I was right for the Upgrader achievement, a simple look in the game would have done, as this capture shows. ::Regards :::Sorry about that, i don't look up things in the game since i am not playing it anymore. Are you going to add it to the page or shall i do it? ::: ::::Your responsibility, since you reverted my edit, don't wanna start what would look like an edit war ;-) :::::Being a bit lazy? Oh well... All the hard work is done. ::::: ::::::Says the guy who was too lazy to check if my edit was correct before reverting it ^.^' New improvements Can you also add them to the update page? :Update isn't available on Kongregate yet, you'd have to login through Edgebee's website to be able to buy them. Might frustrate too many people, but I'll do it once the update reaches Kong. (Going to the store for ~1hour now, ttyl ;-)) Adding more buttons on the RTE Dear fellow admins, When editing the wiki i regularly stumble upon the fact that in the button field many options are not present. I think that this can be different and i have also found a solution to that issue. I however want to discuss if you think that would also require some change, or that it's only my feeling about it. Hope to hear from you. How to, possible buttons, example, possible code. User question Since i am not sure if you log in regularly, i thought to notify you of a question asked by a not logged in user. You can find it over here. Game related question What is the problem with Store? I am from Croatia, using Firefox. I am telling You this because when I klik on Buy tokens, and klik on continue nothing happens and starting page of Your site is loaded. : Hi anonymous user. : You are asking a question about the game related to a bug which you should be asking to the actual developers of the game, who can be found at this site. The wiki is not related to the game developers, they seldomly come here, and we cannot help you further as admins of the encyclopedia about the game. : ::It's working fine for me, check for the usual cookies enabled stuff and confidentiality/security level of your browser. Can't do more to help you though, and as WikiPim said, this is not the place to ask this anyway. Can I please be an admin? (Read Headline) Tony Kurosaki 00:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Lulz ::Dear Tony, ::I admire your enthusiasm. Please try to keep contributing your knowledge to this wiki and we (the admin team) might consider your request. That however will only be considered for real if you keep contributing for at least 1 month to this wiki. If you need help, some guidance is already given at your own talk page, but you also might find the Community Central wiki helpfull. ::Notice that the admins only have a few buttons extra. Those buttons are not needed to add anything to this wiki nor are they in any way preventing you from using the wiki to it's full extent. If you however come to a genius solution at which you find to be needing some help, please do share it, we love to help. :: Recent tone of words Dear Fex, I highly appreciate your help in making the wiki better, your knowledge about the game and the way you handled things. But your contributions would be even better if you would slightly change the way you treat new people who bring in valuable information to the wiki. Recently i have seen you bickering towards people several times. I do hope you stop doing that. It doesn't make it a nice atmosphere if you treat new contributors like that. Could you try and think about that (no need to go overly sweet, but just normal and helpful). Thanks in advance, and thanks for all the work and dedication you show. It is highly appreciated. :Well, turns out I'm right every time I apparently sound harsh, when I'm just stating the obvious. Sorry about you not liking my sense of honesty and frankness, I'll try to be an hypocrite next time. Lolno, just kidding, so much sarcasm there. :::Dear Fex, :::Can you refrain from calling comments 'useless' and deleting them? Because others may not behave like you would, but they try to help out in improving the wiki. And i think the Edit you removed was actually a good contribution. It is helpful for decision making for a not so experienced player. That is what a FAQ is all about. ::: ::::A FAQ should NEVER reflect personal opinions. The edit I removed definitely WAS useless because it was already stated to the page the link should have redirected to, which I fixed. People should be encouraged to make their own decisions after browsing the pages of subjects they came here to get information about. If I was to add personal opinion to everything I think might need it, I'd at least be humble enough to notify the future readers that the statements I'll write are subjective, as Doenen did for example on the Skill info page. ::::Anyway, it seems I'm the only admin left here who actually logs in onto the game to verify info added to the wiki, when it is not too tedious to reach. I'm not blaming you for not having time or motivation or whatever, but in my way of seeing things, a wiki should be run by people who know what it is about. Believing every other random contributor out of good faith isn't the way to go. Even if they're not trying to mess with the wiki, they might still be wrong because they forgot to point out something or just didn't pay enough attention to something while playing. A recent example of this is the Arena Improvements talk in the Quest list talk section. ::::Now, here I rest my case. Enjoy leaving the wiki in the hands of people who can't make a difference between a wiki and a blog. I'll stick where I am for now, on forums where necroing a thread of more than 1 week results in a 24-hour ban. You always need some form of discipline if you want to provide quality. Goodbye. ::::P.S. Oh, and about that edit you restored, just as a thought since that's on the FAQ, why didn't you just add a line to the questions that reads "How can I get rare resources?" and provide the answer below? Would have been more consistent, although that question is probably answered on a couple different pages of this wiki already. ::::::Dear Fex, ::::::I am truly sorry to see you leave like this. You could have discussed it another way, pointed out to the user in question why you deleted it and done so in a nice matter, rather then going on a negative tone. ::::::I know you are a long time contributor, and have done a lot for the wiki. That said, encouraging new users to learn how to use this wiki and make them feel welcome rather then going with terms as useless and such is in my opinion a better way to stimulate people rather then keeping the entire wiki up to highest standards possible but without anyone feeling compelled to add a single dime to it. A wiki becomes dead without contributors. ::::::Yes, i can fully understand your frustration. And your suggestion to make a new question out of it wasn't something i thought of actually, but is a good idea. ::::::If you feel that the wiki isn't your thing anymore, i am sad to see you go. It was great working with you and i honestly think you where one of the better contributors to this wiki with your knowledge. But as well as the game isn't going to compell people to play it forever, so it is with the wiki. ::::::Thanks for your patience, help, and care for this wiki. If you feel like staying, i would love to see that happen. If not, i hope we can seperate as friendly individuals rather then a negative version. Hope you find a new subject you might want to contribute to. There are hundreds of thousands of subjects on wikis. I found one recently which i am trying to uplift. Who knows, you might want to help me out there. ::::::